$\left(-5x + 7\right)\left(-x + 2\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -5x \cdot \left(-x + 2\right) + 7 \cdot \left(-x + 2\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot -x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 5x^2 + \left( -10x - 7x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 5x^2 - 17x + \left( 7 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 5x^2 - 17x + 14$